


The Pick-Up Line

by GeekLover



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Summer Pornathon 2013, Team Gluttony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 03:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekLover/pseuds/GeekLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thanks to a pushy friend and a famous catchphrase Merlin may land the man of his dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pick-Up Line

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 2013 Summer Pornathon's Week Two Bonus Challenge: Back to the 90's.

This was getting absolutely ridiculous. Merlin had started to think that his best friend had seriously gone round the bend and he was sure he was going to sprain his eyes from how many times he had rolled them in the last ten minutes, but Gwen still wasn't letting up. 

"Merlin, come on just do it." She prodded him in the side and almost pierced his flesh with her fake nail.

They continued to stare at the blonde God as the sweat glistened down his golden thighs. Merlin had never wanted to be a piece of exercise equipment so badly in his life. "Just because it worked on TV doesn't mean it will for me. I'll sound ridiculous."

"I think it'll be very cute. Besides Merlin, the man is using a Thigh master. I think he has you beat in the ridiculous department." Gwen scoffed. "Now, go." She shoved him forward.

Startled by Gwen's strength, Merlin stumbled. He glared back at his friend who just stared back unashamedly with a huge grin plastered to her face. As he walked past a row of treadmills, Merlin tried to calm his nerves. The sweat pooling at his hair line no longer had anything to do with his rigorous workout.

Merlin tried to appear casual and put one had against the wall. He was extremely grateful that the Blonde Sun God had his eyes closed as he practically slipped off the wall. He quickly regained his footing and stood over the man.

The blonde stared up at him with piercing blue eyes. He quirked one eyebrow up at Merlin. As he waited for Merlin to find his voice he sat up, reaching for the white towel beside him. 

Merlin swallowed. He knew he had about five seconds before the man blew him off permanently as a mentally damaged idiot. At this point, things couldn't get worse. Merlin tried to project as much bravado as he could as he looked the man up and down and then finally found the right words.

"How you doin'?"

The blonde blinked up at him for several seconds. Suddenly, he threw his head back and let out the most gorgeous laugh Merlin had ever heard. 

Merlin let out a huge sigh of relief. Then Merlin had to pinch his leg to not launch forward and lick the sweat that trickled down the man’s beautiful throat.

The stranger stood up and gave Merlin the most dazzling smile. "I just saw that episode. _Friends_ is one of my favorites."

"Mine, too." Merlin returned his smile. 

The man stuck out his hand. "Arthur."

As he clasped Arthur's hand, the butterflies in his stomach calmed down. His grin became wider when he heard Gwen's tell-tale squeal of laughter in the background. "I'm Merlin."


End file.
